What if it's the last?
by awesomefrankiefan
Summary: It begins right after Eddie's Teddy and continues when the movie is over. Between scenes and what happen when they kill Frank, Rocky and Columbia, and back in Transsexual.
1. Do you want dessert?

**A/N: I don't own anything, blablabla, Ritz is god, blablabla. My first fanfic, maybe I will continue it, please read and review!**

**Some sex between our favorite incestuous couple. I don't feel I need to explain the dinner scene, because if you are here I assume you have seen RHPS lots of times.**

* * *

The dinner was awkward for everybody, except for Riff Raff and Magenta, who were amused. They didn't have visits often.

After a song about Eddie's teddy, Frank lifted up the tablecloth, and all of them saw Eddie's corpse under the table's glass. Janet screamed and ran to Rocky, and Brad and Scott were perplexed.

Frank slapped Janet and she began to run, being followed by Frank, and also by Dr. Scott and brad, who was carrying Scott on his wheelchair. Magenta and Riff Raff were still at the dinner room, and they began to laugh hysterically.

"Shut up!" – said Riff to Magenta. She faked a sob because Rocky was still there. Rocky got out frightened and Riff and Magenta began to laugh again.

-"Vhy did you tell me to shut up so rudely!?"

-"Rocky was here, my darling sister, he has a half brain but we can't risk our plan!" – Riff began to stroke her sister's curls while she was stroking her back up and down. They kissed fiercely, their eyes full of lust.

-"Oh, Riff, I vanted you so badly all night!"- her eyes and mouth were inviting him to take some more.

-"Mmm, my most beautiful sister, you look stunning tonight"

Riff lifted her up to the table and began to bite her neck. She moaned loudly in pleasure, wrapping her legs around his waist, feeling his erection against her thigh. Riff stroked her breasts, feeling the soft pale skin and groaned. She was caressing his hair while he began to kiss her breasts and unclasped her bra, throwing it away. He licked one nipple while caressing the other, and she kept moaning, feeling her downs moistening.

She took his head and kissed him again wildly, and began to undo the buttons of his shirt, caressing his chest and tracing thin lines with her long red nails. He groaned, "mmm sister you are really naughty tonight".

"-I vant you, just in case our mission fails."

-"Our mission is not failing, you'll see, I promised you to return to the moon-drenched shores of our beloved planet, and I will fuck you so hard when we get there you'll not be able to walk in a week!"

He licked her lips, and she parted hers allowing his tongue inside her mouth. He began to go down, kissing and licking her stomach. He removed her nightgown and kept licking down her body, until he reached the top of her panties. She was moaning – "oh Riff, take me now!"

-"Not yet, my darling"- he smiled and began to rub her outside her panties. She frowned because she was always the tease, not him, but she didn't care because it could be their last time together.

She undid his trousers zip and stroked his erected dick up and down

-"Oh sister, you know how to rush me, don't you?"

-"Hahaha" -she laughed and moaned almost at the same time. She was really wet, and his brother's dick was so hard she needed it now.

-"But I told you not now, so you'll have to wait…"

He removed her panties and inserted one finger in her entrance, making her moan loudly

-"Oh Riff!"

-"Shhh my darling, we don't know where everybody is…"

He began to lick her leg, going up through her thigh, every second nearer her pink and wet part, while she moaned even louder, so he put his hand on her mouth to hide her pleasure screams.

He kept licking her most private parts, moving his finger in and out slowly, and sucking her clit. She was near to come, her heart beating quickly. She was licking his fingers, and he was so excited… but he loved to tease his sister, he loved it too much. He inserted another finger and moved them quickly in and out of her, caressing her clit with his tongue. She climaxed violently, her hips shaking against the table. She took his head and kissed him with all her passion, tasting herself in his tongue, making her excited again.

-"Oh sister I can't wait any longer!"

He entered her and began to thrust her violently, she still shaking about her orgasm. She tilted her head back moaning and saying his name, between orgasmic cries and moans. How much he loved to pleasure his sister, she was even more beautiful during sex. Her hands were caressing her brother's back, and his were at her breasts, touching her hard nipples and soft skin. She was so excited and shaking she couldn't do anything more than moan, scream in pleasure and repeat her brother's name. "Oh Riff!" How she loved saying it while he was pleasuring her so much, and she knew it turned on his brother, listen to his name said by her with her excited tone. He kept thrusting hard, so hard they though the table was going to crash, but it didn't matter. It could be their last time, so they didn't matter about Frank or Columbia finding them, or those earthlings… They were enjoying their bodies on a special night, the night they were coming back to their beloved planet.

"Magenta! I think I'm coming"- he was sweating so much, enjoying every thrust inside her beautiful sister.

-"Do it, brother, do it inside of me" – her bossy and lustful tone made him groan and he fastened his thrusts.

He came with a loud groan, and kept thrustening until his last drop had come out to her sister's body.

His thrusts and his face when coming were enough to make Magenta come again, moaning and saying his name out loud.

He collapsed on top of her, laying his head between her breasts and kissing them.

-"I love you so much, I don't think I can't live without you" - he said caressing her cheek with his fingers. Their sweaty bodies were glowing, Riff's head moving up and down in her sister's breast because of her fast breath.

-"I love you too, my handsome brother. Don't think about it, I'll never let you check up on vhat is living vithout me" – Magenta grinned stroking his little hair.

They kissed softly, a long kiss, until they heard screams coming from the lab.

-"We should check it, Genta. The master is there with those earthlings…"

-"Ok, brother, but then I think ve must have a shower" – she said giggling, looking at their bodies, all covered in sweat and a mixture of their juices all over.

-"Oh, I forgot Eddie's corpse was under the glass…"- said Riff Raff while looking between her sister's legs –" Well, at least he saw something nice for his last sight" – they began to laugh out loud and Riff searched for Magenta's clothes, zipping his pants and buttoning his shirt.

When both of them were dressed again, they began to walk to the lab.

They were eager to complete their mission. Riff saw that thought in his sister's eyes.

"-Soon, my most beautiful sister…"


	2. It's all over

Magenta and Riff Raff went to the lab, where Frank was with the earthlings. He was pissed of Janet's affair with Rocky, and he was being paranoid about Brad relationship with Dr. Scott.

He asked Magenta to meduse them, so they became stone statues. Magenta was getting angry with all this dumbness, because the master wanted to perform a floorshow with them.

Why the hell was important to have a floorshow? That was not their mission, they had stayed on earth much longer than expected, and Magenta and Riff Raff were bored of all of that and had a plan to return to Transylvania. But Magenta thought she could ask the master to return without harming anybody. Their plan could go wrong, and if it succeeded, they had still to explain to the queen something about her dear Frankie. So, she yelled at their master, asking for their return to their planet. Frank didn't care about the feelings of the domestic and her brother. That was all they were for him, their servants – better slaves.

Frank left the lab, going to get prepared for his stupid floorshow. Magenta was really angry, Riff knew it. He didn't say a word to his sister, he knew that when Magenta was angry it was better to stay quiet and only give her moral support. He took her hand, she had mad eyes and they made her secret sign, joining their hands, their forearms and their elbows. Riff made up this sign to reassure her sister every time she got angry about anything, since they were kids. They left the lab and went to Riff's room. It was time to get prepared.

As soon as they entered Riff's room, Magenta started to yell loudly: -"I can't stand this, brother! I hate him with all my soul! He only makes us lose our time on his ridiculous entertainments! He even hurt Columbia, first despising her and then killing Eddie! I swear, Riff Raff, I swear if our plan fails, I'm killing myself! I can't live like this any longer! "– she was shaking in anger. Her eyes were darker with rage; she was out of her mind at that moment.

Riff Raff took her in his arms. She tried to go and fought him, but he held her strongly. – "Relax, Magenta, my love. Don't even dare to say anything about killing yourself, because you know I can't live without you. Our plan is going to work, I promise you in a few hours we'll be travelling to Transsexual. But you need to be calmed; we must not make Frank suspicious about nothing. Everything is going to be alright, I'm going to kill Frank and take you back home, do you hear me?"

-"Ok, brother. I will try to stay calm for our own good. I just need to relax a little."

-"Good, sister. Why don't you have a shower? You need it, especially after our dessert"- he grinned, raising one eyebrow. – "I will give you your space suit, you don't want to arrive at home dressed as a domestic, don't you?"- He kissed her softly, caressing the back of her neck with one hand and encircling her waist with the other arm. She responded the kiss, still angry with their master but trusting in her brother. He was the only one who knew how to calm her.

Riff Raff loved her sister so much, he hated Frank for getting her angry, and he was angry too, but he was always the quietest person around when her sister was mad. It was his work to take care of her. Magenta deserved to be happy, she worked really hard in the castle all day and night. She was exhausted when she reached the bed, and now that she shared a room with Columbia, Riff and Magenta time together was insufficient.

They hugged each other, and Magenta went to the shower while Riff was looking for their space suits. When he entered in the bathroom to leave there her clothes, she asked him to help her to wash her back. – "Riff, could you help me? I can't reach my back… "- she said smiling, clearly more calmed than before. –"Of course, darling"- Riff was in his underwear, because he was dressing himself. Magenta opened the curtain and turned back. Riff saw some scars on her back, caused by Frank's whip. He tightened his teeth. Fucking Frank! How could he dare to touch her pretty sister! He deserved all that was going to happen to him.

He took the sponge and began to rub Magenta's back, making her moan softly. He noticed a bulge inside his underpants, and turned her sister around to kiss her. She noticed the growing erection and grinned, licking her lips. –"Oh, brother, it seems you like to rub my back"-she said, raising her eyebrows- "vhy don't you join me? You need to clean yourself, and I'm not done yet… ve can't lose time…"

He groaned and smiled, removing his underpants and walking into the shower. She began to caress his chest, tracing lines with her nails that made him shiver.-"You look beautiful all wet, my pretty darling". He stroked her hair, all wet and less wild, and they began to kiss. Her tongue was exploring his brother's mouth, while water was falling on them.-"Tonight is the night, my love, we are going back to our planet. I can't wait to be there with you. You are the most important person in my life"- he said between kisses.-"Mmm Riff you know you are the most important in mine!"- She smiled at him.

-"You look more relaxed, eh sister?"- He grinned and began to caress her body, going down through her waist, her hips and her thighs.

-"Again?"-she said, smiling and kissing his chin.

-"With you it's never enough!"

She was feeling his erection against her groin, and she began to stroke his dick, up and down. It was lubricated by the soap, the vanilla soap she liked to use. He caressed slowly the flesh between her legs, and she moaned softly at his touch. He need her, now.

-"It's getting late, we better finish this"- Riff said and kissed wildly Magenta, who moaned in surprise, while he was lifting up one of her legs, putting it around his waist. He began to thrust her fast, and both of them moaned on each other mouth. If everything turned right that night, they could do that every day and every night without hiding.

He picked her up, her back against the blue tiles of the shower, and thrust faster, while devouring her neck's flesh. She was screaming in pleasure with every thrust, scratching his back with her long nails. She came quickly, and his orgasm came in 2 more minutes. He held her lifted up, and kissed her on the lips with such a tenderness she thought she was going to melt.-"I love you, my Riff."

-"I love you, my Genta."

They washed each other kissing with love. They leave the shower and began to dress.

-"Hey brother! I will have to waste a lot of make up to cover this!" – She said laughing, pointing at her neck and chest, where there were lots of purple bruises from their little shower session.

-"Well, sister, and how about this?"- He was looking his back in a mirror, and it was covered by red thin scratches. She laughed and he approached to her. He kissed her head from behind, whispering –"Hurry up, sister, Frank must be finishing his damn floorshow. By the way, I knew a good fuck will keep you relaxed for our plan."- She knew he was smiling, and she smiled too. Yes, indeed her brother was the only one who could keep her calmed.

They both dressed up with their space uniforms, and came to the floorshow.

-Frank N' Furter, it's all over…


	3. What to do now?

**A/N: I'm continuing this… This is what happens when the movie finishes. Read and review please! And enjoy it! I don't own anything etc etc.**

-"Our noble mission is completed, my most beautiful sister, soon we will return to the moon-drenched shores of our beloved planet. "- He caressed her cheek, his eyes full of happiness. They succeeded in their mission.

-"Ah sweet Transsexual, land of night, to sing and dance once more to your dark refrains. To take that step to the right..." -"But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane!"

-"And our vorld vill do the time varp again!"- They did their elbow sign and began to laugh.

The castle lifted off planet earth, on the way to Transsexual, in the galaxy of Transylvania.

-"Vhat should ve do about the corpses?" - Asked Magenta concerned. She was sad about losing Columbia, but she knew some sacrifices needed to be made.

-"Don't worry sis, I'll handle it. Why don't you cook something nice for us? We've been eating leftovers for so long… while our master was eating your delicious meals…"

-"Ok, I'll cook something for you. And I don't think the master vill eat nothing else from mine… or from anyone… "- she smiled. She was so happy about returning home! Riff hugged her and kissed softly her cheek. Magenta went to the kitchen to cook something, it was the first time in so many years she was cooking by her own will.

Riff Raff threw away the bodies through a window. They couldn't arrive to their planet with all that corpses… and he thought also that they will need a great excuse for arriving alone. He threw away Frank, proud of killing him. He caused so much pain on him and his sister, he deserved that. Then, he picked up Rocky. –"A lot of time wasted making you, blond man…" - And he at last picked up Columbia. He didn't intend to kill her, he doesn't like her too much, but she was a good friend with Magenta. She was a collateral damage, but their mission was more important than any earthling life.

He suddenly thought that if he gave Rocky the gift of life, he could try the same with Columbia. Her sister will be so pleased… he only wanted to see her happy. It could work, and he was going to try it. He bandaged Columbia's body and carried it to the lab. He was who did all the work creating Rocky, so he knew all the chemical mixtures to bring her back to life. –"I'll make this on my own, Magenta doesn't need to know. If it turns right, she will be happy, and if it not, she won't be upset again."

Meanwhile, Magenta was cooking a Transylvanian dish, Riff's favorite. She was happy for their return, but she found the castle really quiet and a bit sad, without their master and especially without Columbia, her high pitch annoying friend. But she was her friend, after all. She didn't deserve to die, she was so naïve…

She kept cooking and stopped thinking about the others. Her brother succeeded and he accomplished his promised. Soon, they will be in their planet, with the two moons shining on them.

Riff Raff had put Columbia in the tank, fulfilling it with the chemicals. Two days will be enough to check if it worked. The journey to Transsexual from earth was almost a week, so they had time.

He went to see his sister, and found her cooking with a sad expression on her face.

-"Sweet sister, don't be sad. I know you loved Columbia, sometimes more than simply a friend, but it was a mercy killing, you know I didn't want that to happen."- He caressed her cheek, drying one little tear on her right eye.

-"I know it, brother, don't vorry. It's been a long night, and I'm overwhelmed about everything, but I'll be fine." – She stroked his arm and smiled slightly. –" Anyvay, I'm making your favorite food"- her smile widened.

-"Mmmm it smell delicious, this is why you are the best baby sister ever." – He tasted a spoonful of the frying pan. – "You are a really good cook." - He hugged her and they kissed, holding each other.

They ate in silence, unable to eat a good meal for many years. Riff stood up and disappeared on the kitchen. She looked at him but stayed eating quietly.

-"I think this deserve at least the best Frank's wine. What do you think, my darling? "- He said grinning, holding a bottle of the private Frank's bodega. –"Yes, I really need it."

He served two glasses of wine, that they drink eagerly, and served two more. They were tipsy, laughing and speaking about the future, the past, everything. –"I'm tired Riff, do you mind if ve move to your room?"

-"I was thinking sister, since my room is the worst of the castle, and yours has still Columbia's things and stuff, we could move to the master's bedroom. His bed is enormous and we are the owners of the castle now!" - Before she could answer or say something, he lifted her up and carried her to the master's bed. She giggled, still holding the wine bottle. He dropped her on the bed, she was smiling and drinking wine. He picked up the bottle and left it on the floor, lying beside her and kissing her lips passionately. Her hands cupped his face, stroking his hair while their mouths and tongues were fighting. He was caressing her shoulders, feeling her soft velvety skin. She was his, and nobody else. He stroked her waist and she broke the kiss to reach the bottle, drinking more wine. –"Riff, I vas so scared about our plan… and now it's successful! I couldn't be happier! Vell, I could, but… it doesn't matter…"- her eyes were sad, he kissed her forehead and took her chin. – "Look at me, I'll always be here for you, I will always take care of you, so don't be sad my darling"- he kissed her lips quickly-" I will give you anything you want, I'd do anything for you, my pretty sister, only to see you happy."

-"I love you, brother"- they began to kiss again, and in seconds their clothes were scattered around the floor. He kissed and caressed all her body, his hands were everywhere at the same time, and she moaned softly between kisses. She was rubbing his back, and he entered her, softly, and began to thrust her and kiss her neck, biting her a little. Their rhythm increased, and they climaxed at the same time moaning loudly.

He lay at her side, stroking her red curls and looking to her bright green eyes. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

-"Let's sleep, my love, tomorrow morning you will feel better. I love you, Genta."

-"I love you too, Riff."

She cuddled on him and they both fell asleep.

**A/N: Did you like it? Let me know! What do you want to happen to Columbia? It may work, it may not… I'm not sure yet **


	4. First day off

**A/N: I don't own anything. Columbia may appear on this chapter… read and found…**

* * *

Magenta opened slightly her eyes, yawning a little. Riff Raff was spooning her, holding her back against his chest, hugging her tightly. The sun was entering through the window, falling on Magenta's face, so she turned back and buried her face on Riff's chest. He began to wake up, kissing her forehead and stroking her red curls. –"Good morning, sister. Did you sleep well?"- He smiled and smelled Magenta's hair. He loved that fruit smell on her hair, and it made him smile even more. –"Ve are free, Riff. Ve can stay in bed all day, and nobody is going to yell at us for that!" – She was really happy, she had been dreaming with this day for years, and now it was true. She lifted up her head and kissed her brother's lips. He deepened the kiss and soon they were kissing each other fiercely, her legs around his waist. Riff Raff broke the kiss and left the bed. –"Vhere are you going, brother?"- He was naked, so he began to look for any clothes, and then remembered that wasn't his room. –"I'm coming back in a moment sis, I have a little surprise for you. "–he left the room, going to his own, picking some clothes. He wore a black trousers and a white shirt. He didn't have any clothes not related to his handyman's uniform.

Riff Raff went to the kitchen and started making breakfast for Magenta and himself. While the food was cooking, he went to check Columbia's body. Everything seemed to be alright, and he added some more chemicals to try to wake her up sooner than provided. He was enjoying his sister, all to himself, but he wanted to make her happier, and bringing back Columbia to her after dinner could be a great surprise. He was planning a romantic dinner for them, because Magenta cooked food for years and for all of them, so he wanted her to rest a few days.

Meanwhile Magenta was wondering where her brother was, but enjoying her first day off in years. She was naked lying in bed, barely covered by the silk sheets of the master. It felt so right she could stay there with Riff for hours. She was thinking of him when he entered the bedroom, holding a tray with some orange juice, coffee, eggs and toasts. –"And vhat is that for? Am I sick or something?"-she said in a playful tone. –"it's only for being the most amazing woman in the universe, it's for being my sister, my lover and my soul mate. It's because you deserve it. "–he kissed her lips softly and placed the tray on her legs, looking at her amazing body. –"thank you darling! You deserve a good breakfast too, but I'll find another ways of thanks for you" – she smirked, lifting one eyebrow and licking her own lips. He sat beside her and they began to eat.

When they finished, Riff took the tray and carried it to the kitchen. He came back to bed and kissed her sister's cheek, whispering to her ear: -"you look pretty in the mornings, you are beautiful, my love"- his voice was full of lust, and she laughed and moaned, while his lips ran up and down her neck, biting and kissing it. She stroked his hair –"you are really handsome, brother. "–"I think it's time for my reward, don't you?"- He kissed her lips, tracing her curves with his fingers, while she softly scratched his back. They began to make love softly, with no worries of nobody finding about them.

Magenta was cuddled on her brother, he caressing her cheek and grabbing her butt with the other hand. –"brother, ve should start thinking of vhat are ve saying to the queen vhen ve arrive to transsexual."

-"don't think about it now, sister, we have still six days of journey. Let's enjoy this day, the first day of freedom on our own. We'll start to think in two days our new plan. Deal?"

-"Ok, deal".-she kissed her chest and fell asleep within seconds. Riff Raff kept caressing her cheek, admiring her sister's beauty. He never stopped admiring her, she was prettier than any other women he had ever seen. Her skin was so soft and sweet, so perfect… he could stay all day caressing her body. And she was madly in love with him. –"The luckiest guy alive, that's me".- He smiled and fell asleep.

They woke up and passed the day relaxing. Taking a bath, reading, singing… sharing their joy. Luckily, Magenta said she was not coming back to the lab ever. The place may bring back too many memories, and she wasn't ready yet.

Riff went to check out about Columbia, and he thought the experiment was ready. Her sister was reading a magazine at the master's room, so he could prove if his secret little plan was working. He threw open the switches of the sonic oscillator and stepped up the reactor three points. He added some more colored chemicals and Columbia started to move her fingers. He was nervous, maybe she couldn't remember anything about her previous life, or maybe she would be mad at him if she does…

Riff Raff removed the bandage around her head, and she screamed a little.

-"Columbia, listen, it's me, Riff Raff! Don't be scared please, let me explain."

-"you killed me! How could you? I thought we were friends, riff! Did you kill Magenta also?"-she was mad, really mad. He couldn't blame her, he killed her…

-"how can you think I could kill Magenta? You're so stupid! Your death was an accident. I didn't mean to kill you, you were a collateral damage."-he said in an angry tone.

- "collateral damage?"- Tears started to form in her eyes.-" I can't understand you. You killed me and I don't even know why. And I thought Magenta was my friend! I loved her! But for you two I was a collateral damage!" – She screamed and began to cry loudly.

- "no, Columbia, listen to me! My sister was really upset about your dead, and I wanted to give her a surprise bringing you back to life. I'm having a romant.."- Riff suddenly remembered that Columbia didn't know anything about their incestuous relationship. –" I'm making her dinner and then I want to surprise her with you. What do you think?"

-"Riff Raff, I'm not as silly as you think. I know you are fucking your sister, god knows for how long, and I don't care, but don't treat me like a fool."-she was smiling, and Riff Raff was shocked.

-"you knew?"

-"yes, Magenta sneaked out of our room lots of times. One of those times, I followed her because I thought she was fucking Frank behind my back. It was the first week I was living with you, and I didn't know the castle very well. I looked the door she had entered and waited half an hour. Then, I went and heard moans and orgasmic cries from the room, and I opened the door a little, thinking it was Frank and mad with jealousy. And I saw your beautiful sister fucking you! It was shocking for me, but I didn't care then and I don't care now."

Riff Raff face turned even whiter. He thought it was a deep secret, and even the dumbest girl knew about it. But that made him like her a little bit, because she was ok about that and she hadn't changed her behavior towards them.

-"And does Magenta know about this?"

-"No, I was going to tell her, but I didn't find the moment. And then one day we were high on some drugs I brought and we fucked. And I preferred not to tell her about my discoveries and be able to fuck her more times."

Riff suspected about the relationship between the girls, but it confirmed it was true. He was shocked. –"That's the reason she miss her so much… "- his jealousy was eating his brain, but he shook that thoughts off her mind and began to think on how much he loved her, and he didn't care about some lesbian experiences with Columbia.

-"Did you fucked each other more times?"

-"No, she was too busy fucking her brother! Hahaha"- she began to laugh hard and hugged Riff.-" I'm happy, I'm alive again! Don't be upset, but you know you have a gorgeous sister, who could not desire her?"

- "We are from transsexual, it's ok to have more than one lover. It's only that I only love her and don't want more lovers… but it's ok, don't worry. I'm having a romantic dinner with Magenta and then I'll come back for you. Don't leave the lab, ok?"

-"Yay! Surprises! I love them! Ok Riffy, I won't leave the lab! "– she kissed his cheek and sat on the floor.

-"I'm going to make dinner, I brought you some magazines. You may get bored."

-"Thanks Riffy! See you later!"

-"Don't call me that Columbia!"

She laughed and began to read, and Riff Raff left the lab and went to the kitchen to start dinner.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter is going to be really really interesting... and maybe dirty... I have an amazing idea in mind... tomorrow morning I will post it if I had time to finish it. Enjoy! and review pleaseeeee! I want to know what parts do you like and what parts you don't!**


	5. Reunions

Magenta was in the master's bed, reading a book. Riff Raff had made dinner for them, and he entered the room looking for some candles. He went to Magenta and kissed her lips.

-"How are you, sister?"

-"I'm fine, Riff, I'm just relaxing."

–"I made dinner for you, you should dress properly for my dinner"- he smiled and caressed her arm. She kissed him and smiled, and began to change her clothes. –"I'm leaving you alone; if you strip in front of me I don't think I could go anywhere". - She grinned sensually, and he left the room.

Magenta dressed herself, grabbing black underwear, Riff's favorite. She wore a black and transparent night dress, really short. It showed the top of her stockings and part of her black bra. She added some make up, black eye shadow and red lipstick. She knew her brother loved her red velvety lips. She was excited about the dinner.

She remembered a perfume she brought from Transsexual, and went to her old room to take it. When she entered her room, she saw Columbia's gold sparkly hat, her posters, her pajamas… a tear fell from her eyes, and she sat down on the bed, staring to all of her friend's stuff.

Riff Raff had finished the table, putting a red cloth and some candles. He picked up a nice wine, and put the food in the center of the table. It was a Transsexual dish, Magenta's favorite. He also put some flowers in a vase and when all was ready, went to look for her sister.

He went to the master's room, and it was empty. He looked for in his old room, but nothing. And he saw some light under the door from Magenta and Columbia's old room. He ran to there and entered. There, Magenta was sitting on the bed, with some tears falling from her eyes. Riff hugged her without saying a word, and kissed her cheeks, tracing the trail of the tears.

–"My darling, don't be upset. You shouldn't have come here."

–"I vas looking for my perfume, and I didn't realize about Columbia until I came here."

-"OK, it's ok, sis. Go and finish your make up, the dinner is ready and waiting for us. I will wait for you in the dining room. Don't be sad, it's our first day off… I will make you feel better later, I promise."

-"Thank you Riff. I love you."- She kissed him and went to the bathroom to reapply her make-up.

Riff was sitting at the dining room, waiting for her. He wanted to tell her about Columbia, but it would be better to surprise her. Magenta entered the dining room, looking beautiful. Riff couldn't take away his eyes from her. She was wearing a dress he loved, showing her cleavage and smelling like strawberries. The candle light illuminated her face softly, and she looked like an angel.

-"You look beautiful, Magenta. Take a seat, I will serve your food and wine."

-"Oh Riff it's awesome! You're the best."- She kissed him, noticing the candles and everything, and sat down. He was looking at her cleavage.

He served the wine and the food, and they were eating and drinking wine in silence for a while. When she finished her food, he took her hand and caressed it with his thumb. She smiled at him, she loved the way he always took care of her. And they began to hear something. It was like somebody singing and dancing.

-"Riff, are you hearing that?"

-"What, sister? I'm not hearing anything."

- "Yes, Riff! It's like somebody is singing!"

Riff was getting nervous. Columbia couldn't be quiet for a couple of hours! She had to sing and dance. He didn't say anything.

-"Ok, if you're not hearing it, I will check it out."

-"No! Don't go, I'll go instead."

-"Don't be silly, brother!" – She stood up and began to follow the noises. They came from the lab. She entered the lab and saw Columbia dressed with her floorshow clothes, performing a tap dance and singing.

-"Columbia! This can't be true! You were dead! Riff killed you!"- She was frozen, rubbing her eyes thinking it was a dream or something. She was paler than usual.

Columbia jumped to her and began to hug her, kissing her cheeks

.-"Mags, I'm alive now! Riffy brought me back with that machines you guys used for Rocky! It's incredible!"

The two girls hugged each other, and Magenta looked at Riff Raff.

-"You did this for me?"- She was shocked.

-"Yes, darling, but some pink haired girl couldn't be quiet for two hours. It was a surprise I was giving you after the dinner."

-"Oh Riffy I was so bored! And I missed my tap dances!"

-"I'm amazed! And you two did this behind my back! Come, Collie, let's celebrate you're back! We took a few bottles of wine, and the occasion can't be more perfect!"

They went to the dining room and sat around the table, drinking and laughing.

An hour later, they were pretty drunk.

–"Hey guys, Frankie had some great stuff hidden in his room, do you want to try it?"

-"Well, why not? By the way, we slept in his room last night and we didn't find anything."

-I told you it was hidden! Follow me!

They all went to the master's bedroom. Columbia opened a drawer and took an old sock. Inside it, there was a little bag with some kind of weed.

-I smoked this once with Frankie, it's like earth weed but from your planet. It's nice!

They sat down on the bed, and Columbia and Riff started to make some joints. They began to smoke them, and passed one to Magenta.

-I missed our weed brother! It's really good this one!

They were a little drunk and a little high. Columbia proposed a game. –Do you want to play truth or dare? Come on, it will be fun! I will start, we're going from left to right. So, Mags, you're on my right. Truth or dare?

-Truth.

-Have you ever had sex with your brother?

Magenta's face turned red. Riff and Columbia began to laugh.

-She knows, sister. She is only messing with you.

-Ok, so my question is easy. Yes, I have sex with my brother. - She smiled to Riff and smoked from the joint. – My turn next. Riff, truth or dare?

-I'm saying… truth.

-Have you ever been turned on by Columbia?

-ehhhhmm… yes, one time I saw her barely naked and I think I liked her. But I like you more, sister.

-It's ok, I know you like me more! - She laughed and passed the joint to Columbia.

-My turn, Columbia truth or dare? - Riff smoked and passed the joint to Magenta again.

-Dare! It's too boring to choose truth all the time!

-Ok, so do you dare to kiss my sister on the lips?

-Riff! You sick pervert!

-Magenta, don't overreact, I know you two had sex.

-Oh…- she blushed a little.

-Yes! Of course I'll kiss your sister! I love her soft lips! – She laughed hard, like a child.

Columbia approached herself to Magenta, stroking her hair softly. Their lips met, and Columbia licked her lips, asking for her tongue. Magenta parted her lips and their tongues began to touch, while Magenta caressed Columbia's waist. Riff found this sight really hot, and not wanting them to end in bed, he interrupted them: -ok, ok, I see you dare! Your turn, Columbia.

-Mmm, Mags, this kiss was nice!

-Thank you, Collie.

-Well, Mags, truth or dare?

-Mmm…. I choose dare.

-Ok, finish this bottle of wine right now.-Columbia was holding a full bottle of wine, and shook it in front of Magenta's face.

-Wow! It's easy. - She drank the full bottle, and laughed. They made another round of joints and kept playing Columbia's game, asking silly questions and drinking and smoking on the dares.

-Well, Magenta, your turn again.

-Ok. Riff, truth or dare?

-Dare. I want to smoke some more. - They were really high at that moment, and very drunk.

-But your dare it's nothing to do with smoking.

-Aw, Genta! You two smoked and drank a lot! - He complained, frowning his face.

-Your dare is to kiss me passionately. - She said in a seductive voice, licking her lips.

-Ok, I prefer that than the joints, you know that. - He smiled and began to kiss Magenta roughly, stroking her hair. They were kissing wildly, tongue against tongue, their bodies hungry for more.

Columbia was slightly embarrassed, she knew about them, but they were acting like there was nobody around. She decided it was time for her to go to sleep, and stood quietly from the bed to go to her room. When she was turning around to leave, a hand grabbed her wrist. It was Magenta's.

-Collie, stay with us. -She put Columbia back in bed and started to kiss her mouth, while Riff was kissing Magenta's neck. They were all stoned, so it didn't seem a bad idea. Besides, Columbia didn't want to be alone in her room listening to the love making of their friends. It was better to be a part of it.

Columbia and Magenta were kissing each other, touching their bodies and caressing every part of them. Riff Raff was kissing Magenta's neck, going down to her cleavage, and unzipped her night dress, putting it down to her hips.

Magenta removed Columbia's corset and caressed her breasts. Columbia was touching Magenta's stomach, playing with her belly button. She began to kiss her neck and went down, facing Riff, who was also kissing Magenta's body. They faced each other and looked at Magenta, like asking for approval. –Kiss her, Riff. - Riff Raff and Columbia began to kiss, and Magenta undid the buttons from Riff's shirt, removing it and licking his chest, stopping and licking harder his nipples.

The three pair of hands were running wildly through the three bodies, and the heated kisses were shared between the three of them. Some minutes later the three of them were laying naked in the bed, Magenta in the middle with Riff Raff and Columbia one at each side. Riff Raff put himself on top of her sister, and began to thrust her, while she moaned and Columbia kissed her lips, rubbing Magenta between her legs, in her most sensitive spot. It was overwhelming, being touched for two pair of hands, one from her lover and one from her best friend. Columbia was enjoying the sight of her friend being fucked, and Magenta was touching Columbia's private parts, sliding two fingers inside her, tasting her wetness. Riff groaned and came with a moan, and Magenta came seconds later. Riff kissed Magenta on the lips, she still with her hand between the legs of Columbia. They were all moaning and pleasuring each other.

Riff Raff put himself out of her sister, and said to Columbia: -Time for you, Collie.

Columbia kissed Riff, touching his hard nipples and rubbing him down.

–No, brother, I'd like to pleasure her. Vould you let me? - She kissed Riff's stomach, licking his belly button and kissing up until she reached his face. She took Columbia's face in her hand and kissed her, then kissed her brother.

-Of course, darling. All for you- he smiled and Magenta made Columbia lie on her back, kissing her body until she reached her inner thighs, touching softly her moisten parts. She began to kiss her there, and she moaned loudly, stroking Magenta's hair.

Riff Raff kissed Columbia's lips, while she stroked with her free hand Riff's groin.

They were all sweaty and stoned, sharing a unique experience.

Magenta tasted her friend's juices with her tongue, making her shiver when she entered her with her fingers, knowing how to make her cry from pleasure and kissing with her soft lips and soft tongue.

-You missed that, Collie? - Magenta asked, lifting her head to see Columbia's face, who was kissing her brother and moaning in his mouth.

-Oh, Mags, I never found a man who does that as well as you! - She moaned, as Magenta smiled and returned to her work. Columbia came with a loud moan, shaking her hips and digging with her nails on Riff's groin. Magenta kept licking until her shakes stopped. Then kissed her on the lips and lay beside her, with Riff spooning her and kissing her head.

-Wow! That was awesome! And I think a little embarrassing when we get sober…- Columbia didn't think about that, it was a little awkward after all.

-Don't be silly, Collie. We all wanted this, at least I wanted. Sleep with us tonight, the master's bed is huge.-Magenta hugged her and stroked also Riff's hand.

Riff Raff pulled the sheets over the three of them, and closed his eyes. It had been an intense night… tomorrow morning a new day will say.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't want Riff Raff having sex with Columbia in front of Magenta. But I don't know if it will happen. My friends and I have an inside joke about threesomes: "My threesome, my rules". So I did this threesome under my rules. I hope you enjoy it, review please! I need hints about what you like and what you don't.**


	6. Last night

**A/N: I didn't know how to continue it, but then I had some ideas. This is mostly a transition chapter, the next will have more action. Enjoy.**

* * *

Columbia was beginning to wake up. An arm was hugging her, and she turned around, still half sleep, and saw Magenta sleeping. She hugged her, and suddenly last night memories popped in her mind. She enjoyed that, but it was a little awkward since Magenta and Riff Raff were a couple, and they killed her two days ago.

She got herself out of the bed and went to the bathroom. She had a terrible headache, so much wine and weed last night. She took an aspirin and washed her face with cold water. Magenta and Riff Raff were sleeping, and Riff Raff was holding her tight against his body. They were so cute… she didn't want to ruin their relationship, and sex with both may ruin it.

She shook her head, hoping they had forgotten the previous night, and went to the kitchen to make some coffee.

Meanwhile, Riff Raff opened one eye, seeing the blood red hair of his sister in this face. It smelled like fresh fruit. He held her tighter and kissed her head.

-Mmm, Riff, are you awake? - She turned around facing him, and kissed his thin lips softly.

-Good morning, my most beautiful sister. Did you sleep well? - He caressed her face, lifting her chin and biting softly her bottom lip.

-Yes, darling, I slept really well. - She smiled, closing her eyes a little. - Vhere is Columbia? She left without saying anything…

-Maybe she is freaked out about last night… and being an earthling, she should have a terrible hangover. We're lucky Transylvanians don't have that.

-Yes, brother. – She got serious and swallowed saliva. - Vhat do you think about last night?

-I don't know what to think, Genta. I had a great time, the sight of you pleasuring Columbia really turned me on, but we were really stoned so I don't know if it's a good idea to do it again. What do you think?

-I am amazed that I didn't get jealous seeing you kissing and touching Columbia. She is my best friend, and I had sex vith her before, but I don't know if I like the idea of sharing you. But, I also need to say it, it vas awesome. - She smiled and kissed his mouth.

-Maybe we should talk to her, what do you think, sister?

-yes, ve should.

Suddenly Columbia entered the room, holding a tray with three coffees and blushing a little. She felt out of place… her friends were cuddling in bed and she clearly was out of the picture.

-Hey, guys! I made you some coffee. I thought you may be needing some. - she smiled shyly, images of last night coming to her mind: She kissing Riff, Magenta pleasuring her… she shook her head.- anyway, I'll put the tray in the bedside table. I'm going to…- she didn't have really anything to do at the castle! - have some fresh air… or something.

-Collie, stay with us and drink your coffee here. Ve can have a little chat. Vhat do you think? - Magenta gave her a sweet smile, and sat up, leaving a place for Columbia to sit beside her.

-Ok, Mags. I'm starting the chat, I don't want you two to feel uncomfortable with me. I'm really sorry about last night, I don't want to ruin whatever you guys have. I really enjoyed that, and I love you too and love to have sex with you. But if you are mad at me for what we did, I'm sorry. I'm feeling alone here without Eddie and Frankie, and I always was with you, Mags, when they weren't around. But now you are all day with Riff… so I don't know what to do…- tears started to fall from her eyes. She covered her face with her hands and began to sob.

-Hey, Hey, Collie! Don't cry!- Magenta hugged her, kissing her forehead and drying her tears with her soft hands. - Collie, look, ve talked about that a moment ago. Ve all enjoyed that, and it vas no bad. But ve don't know either how to handle this. I'm really in love with Riff Raff, you know that, don't you?

Columbia lifted her head and nodded, looking at Magenta with sad puppy eyes. Magenta stroked her hair.

-Good, Collie, calm yourself. I realize you may be feeling lonely, and I think… maybe ve can have this… thing… until ve arrive to Transsexual, and then ve'll figure it out. Vhat do you think, brother? - She kept hugging Columbia, who was stopping her sobs.

- Well, sister, you know I love you more than anything. But if it's okay with you, I don't mind making love with both of you. I mean, you know you are the love of my life, but Collie is a sweet girl, and we don't want her to feel lonely or bad during our journey. Eh, Collie? - Riff Raff caressed Columbia's face with his index finger. She was still in Magenta's embrace. Columbia lifted her head.

-Oh, I love you so much guys! And you doing this for me is… is… - tears began to drop again from her eyes.

-Hushhhh, Columbia. - Magenta licked her tears and covered Collie's cheek with soft kisses.

Columbia looked at her with a shy smile, and Magenta took her chin and kissed her lips, very slow, while Riff Raff was rubbing her shoulders and smiling.

Magenta turned around and kissed Riff Raff passionately, while Columbia stared at them. She didn't understand the whole thing, but they made her feel need and protected.

Riff Raff whispered to Columbia something about how he really liked her since he knew her better, and kissed her lips, putting his tongue in her mouth and removing the top of her pajama.

Magenta and Riff Raff were naked, they slept naked and didn't leave the bed since last night. Magenta began to kiss one of her nipples, tracing small circles with her tongue, while caressed her other breast softly. Collie was upset, and Riff and Genta wouldn't let her be depressed anymore. She had suffered too much and she didn't deserve that. It was time to make her feel better.

Riff removed the rest of Columbia's clothes and kissed her stomach. He went up and began to kiss the same nipple Magenta was on, touching her tongue. He began to kiss Magenta, while he slipped a hand between Columbia's legs, touching the sweet wet flesh. Magenta guided Riff's free hand to her crotch, and Riff rubbed the two girls while they moaned in pleasure almost at the same time. He felt like a real Transylvanian. He never had had this before, but seeing the two girls overwhelming under his touch, was too much. His erection was evident for the girls, who looked at each other asking with her eyes whose turn was this.

-Collie, your turn, baby. – Magenta smiled at her. She was letting her best friend share her lover, it was a big sign knowing her jealousy nature.

Columbia kissed Magenta wildly, while Riff Raff was bringing his manhood near Columbia's entrance. Columbia was lying on the bed face up, and made gestures to Magenta to sit near her face. She began to kiss Magenta's thighs, while Riff Raff thrust her fast. Columbia moaned in pleasure, and began to lick and rub Magenta's crotch, sliding two fingers inside of her and moving them quickly. Magenta was moaning, almost breathless. Women were always better for this stuff. Riff Raff quickened the pace. He was really turned on by the moans of the two girls, one because of his cock and the other because of her friend's tongue. The three of them came almost at the same time, moaning loudly. They lay on the bed. Their bodies were really sweaty, and their minds were exploded by the experience.

-Well, I guess this isn't bad until we return to Transylvania. You are really kind with me, guys. I promise you I'll help you on anything you ask when we arrive to your planet. I'll make you two happy, no matter how, for doing this for me.

-Ok, Collie.- Columbia went to take a shower while Riff Raff was hugging Magenta.

-Did you enjoy this, sister?- he stroked her arm, looking at her beautiful face.

-yes brother. You are amazing, and I love you so much that this can't ruin anything.

-I love you too.- he kissed her lips and stroked her hair, hugging her when they broke the kiss.

-Guys, do you want to join me in the shower?- yelled Columbia from the bathroom.

-Don't abuse, Collie!- Riff Raff hugged her sister and covered both of them with the sheets, biting her sister's neck, making her laugh and moan.

* * *

The days passed and they were near Transsexual. They had to make a plan, an explanation about Frank's death. If the Queen doesn't believe them, they could make them get killed. It was a risk for returning home.

Magenta and Riff Raff were at the living room, sitting on a couch.

-Magenta, I think I have a plan. We should tell the Queen that Rocky killed Frank and we killed Rocky for that. And we can even use Columbia as a witness. She's an earthling, the queen would believe here. What do you think?

-I don't know, Riff, if that vas true, ve had called her to tell, and ve are arriving suddenly telling her that. I don't know… I don't vant to die after all ve've been through. Maybe ve should say Frank stayed on earth… No, too obvious. I don't know, thinking is your thing….

-We'll come up with something. Don't worry.

Columbia entered the living room and asked them what were they talking about. They told her about their conversation. She wanted to help them, but didn't know how.

-I can tell them I witnessed the whole thing, maybe they'll believe me…

-I don't know Collie, bringing an earthling isn't really allowed… we could be in lots of troubles…

They were desperate. There was only one day left to arrive, and they didn't even have a consistent plan. Riff raff was really worried, but he was going to save them.

-Don't think about it, we are telling the Rocky killed Frank thing. That's it. They may believe us or not, but we can't do anything else.

Riff hugged the two girls and told them everything was going to be alright.

Magenta left the couch and looked through the window. They were entering the galaxy of Transylvania. –Sweet Transsexual… - she whispered to herself.

Riff Raff came from behind and circled her waist with his arms, putting his chin on her shoulder. He loved her scent.

-Don't worry, my sweet sister, I'll take care of you. I love you more than I love anything. I'll save you, and you will walk on the shores of our home. Don't worry.

He turned her and kissed her soft red lips. Her eyes were shining with concern. She returned the kiss and hugged him tightly.

Columbia approached them and joined into the hug.

-Let's go to sleep, my pretty girls. Tomorrow is a tough day… -They all shivered with angst.- Let's sleep together, maybe it's our last day alive.

They went to the master's bed and made love. But this time it was sweet, like nostalgic. It was maybe the last time they were doing that. In a few hours they will arrive to Transsexual…

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter maybe tonight. If I don't have time for tonight, tomorrow you'll have it.**


	7. The arrival

**A/N: This chapter is a little sad. A rainy day is perfect for write this. Enjoy.**

* * *

Magenta, Riff Raff and Columbia were sleeping deeply. A loud noise woke them up: The castle was entering the atmosphere of Transsexual. Riff Raff woke up eagerly and looked through the bedroom's window. They will land near the Queen's palace, and the first thing they must do was talk to her.

-Magenta, my love, you should get dressed. We are a few hours from our destination. - Magenta looked at him with a sad face, and nodded. She kissed him fiercely and hugged him, burying her face in his chest.

-Collie, baby, ve're arriving. - She stroked Columbia's hair and kissed her forehead. - Ve must be presentable for our arrival.

Riff Raff went to the kitchen and made breakfast for all. Meanwhile, Magenta and Columbia were dressing up. Columbia wore her floorshow corset and her black striped shorts. She went to the bathroom to do her hair and apply her make-up.

Magenta chose her black short dress. It was sexy, but it was also fancy. She had to give a good impression to the Queen. Last time she saw her, she was nineteen, barely a grown woman.

She looked for a small wooden box in her wardrobe, and picked up a few papers and hid them in her bra. After that, she applied her usual make-up: dark eye shadow and red lipstick. A tear fell from one of her big green eyes, but she dried it and went to the kitchen to see her brother.

Columbia finished her make up and went to the kitchen too. They ate breakfast in silence, not even brave enough to look the others directly to the eyes.

Magenta was scared, she never had seen her brother with that expression of concern in his eyes, and it scared her a lot. Riff Raff was thinking about Magenta; he promised her he will always take care of her, and in this situation maybe he would have to break that promise.

They finished their breakfast and cleaned the kitchen. One hour and their fate will be decided…

Their last hour on the castle they were pacing around, wordlessly, looking at the floor. Then, Riff Raff went to the control room and prepared for landing.

The castle landed on an open field, near the Queen's castle. The royal guards went to welcome them. They left the castle with a sad pale face.

- Hail, Prince Frank N Furter! The Queen requires you immediately in her palace. - The commander of the guard saluted them.

Riff Raff, Magenta and Columbia looked frightened at the guards. They didn't say a word.

-Where is the Prince of Transsexual, servants?

-He… is not here. – Riff Raff answered, looking at the floor. He didn't expect that…

-How is he not here? I shall take you to the Queen. I'm not authorized to question anything.

They still were wordlessly, and began to follow the guards. Some of the guards scolded them. But they hadn't any intention to escape.

Ten minutes after, they arrived to the Queen's palace, and were left in the main room. The Queen was there, with an angry face. She was tall, with the same curly black hair that Frank had, wearing his fishnets, a black corset with incrusted diamonds and her royal tiara.

-Riff Raff, Magenta, I know you since you were teenagers… But who is this creature?

-My Queen, she is Columbia, she is from earth. –Riff Raff made a reverence when he spoke to the Queen.

-mmm… I see. You know there are certain rules about bringing aliens to the planet, but we discuss that later. Where is my beloved son, Riff Raff?

-He… didn't make it. - Riff Raff's hands were sweating, and his voice was broken. He was speaking too low, but words couldn't go out of his mouth. He swallowed saliva and tried to keep talking. It was a decisive moment.

-My Queen, Frank worked on an experiment to create life, and he made a blond muscle man. He enjoyed him a few weeks but then this muscle man went mad and killed Frank. We woke up in the middle of the night and heard Frank's screams. We went to his room and saw him bleeding badly, with a huge cut on his head and lots of bruises all over his body. I tried to fix him, but I couldn't. He died a few hours after that. He told Magenta and me that Rocky began to behave weirdly, and attacked him while they were having sex. We chased Rocky, and Magenta's dogs finished with him. But we couldn't do anything for our master… - He faked a sad face – I'm really sorry, Great Furter.

The Queen was horrified. – And why wasn't I informed about that incident? - Her eyes were furious and sad at the same time, and a tear fell across her face.

Riff Raff looked at her sister, who was frightened. He continued speaking: - We didn't know what to do, so we though the best was returning back home and tell you in person.

-I see… you betrayed my son and now you're selling me a cheap explanation about his dead! – She yelled, and stood up from her royal throne. –And what about this earthling?

-she witnessed the whole thing, my Queen. We brought her as a witness.

-I don't believe you Riff Raff! And for this incident, you'll be killed tomorrow at midnight, and also your sister. Your earthling… I don't know yet. I'm not letting my son's death be in vain.

Magenta started to cry and hugged Riff Raff. Columbia didn't know what to do. Magenta was spamming against her brother, trying to speak to him, but her loud sobs made it impossible.

Columbia looked at them. They didn't deserve to die, they suffered enough, and they were good people. She came up with a plan.

- - Wait! Queen, I have to tell you something. I'd like to speak to you in private, if you allow me.

- - Ok, let's speak in my room. I have nothing to lose, not like you. - She glanced at the siblings with anger and revenge desire in her eyes.

Columbia went to the Queen's bedroom, and they came back half an hour later.

-Ok, so, Riff Raff and Magenta, is it true what Columbia told me?

Riff and Genta looked at each other, confused. They both nodded.

-Well, if it's true, I'll remove your death sentence. But you will be punished for lying to me. You'll be under domiciliary arrest in that filthy castle you came in, until new orders of mine. The earthling will charge with all the blame, and she will stay locked in our dungeons. If it was for me, she'll be killed right now. But I have to check our foreign policy, I don't know how to judge an earthling. – She was angry and furious. Riff Raff and Magenta looked at Columbia, who was almost crying. They didn't understand anything. Columbia looked at them, and gave them a sad smile. – Guards, take Columbia to the 11th dungeon. And take also Riff Raff and Magenta to the castle, and guard it until new order. They aren't allowed to go out of it.

The guards handcuffed Columbia and disappeared with her.

-Riff Raff, Magenta, I'm meeting you tonight at my son's castle, and we'll have a little talk. Don't try anything, or I'll make sure you wish you were dead.

The siblings were in shock. They didn't understand a single thing. Their plan was bad, and Columbia saved them from death, but giving her own life in exchange?

They arrived at the castle, and the guards locked the doors from outside, and they will stay there until the Queen gave them a new order. They were left inside, a huge bang from the door rumbled.

Magenta looked at Riff desperately, and hugged him. She began to cry out loud, and he stroked her hair, a few tears falling from his eyes too.

-Riff! Ve came from earth to live free in our planet, and see vhat happened! – She said between sobs. – And vhat did Collie do? They're killing her. And ve can't do anything ve vanted to do! – She began to cry even louder.

-Magenta, My beautiful, sweet little sister, I promised you I will take care of you, and I failed.- he began to cry, lot of tears falling from his eyes on her sister's hair. She faced him and caressed his cheek.

-Brother, it vasn't your fault. Ve did vhat ve could. It vas a risk, ve knew that. You've taken care of me better than anyone, so don't be upset for that. I love you so much. - She stopped her sobs, but the tears kept falling across her cheeks. They hugged each other, the only thing they had at that moment. They were on their own, with no place to go, stuck in that fucking castle. Their mission had failed.

They hadn't anything to do, so they went to the bed and hugged each other. Magenta was still crying and his brother was hugging her against his chest, trying to stop his own tears. They fell asleep, feeling each other's heat.

They awoke with the sound of the main door opening.

-Magenta and Riff Raff! The Queen is here to have a word with you. Present yourselves. - A guard announced.

Magenta and Riff Raff had sleep still dressed, so they woke up and went to the ball room. There was the Queen, sat on Frank's throne.

-Well, well, well, we thought we sent Frank with a faithful handyman and an obliging maid, and you disappointed your planet not taking enough care of him. I'm really angry with you two, and you had the guts of become friends with his murder! I can't believe it. I thought you liked him. Have you anything to say?

They were really confused, what did Columbia tell her? Magenta began to cry again, covering her face with her hands, trembling.

Riff Raff felt so sad for her… he made her lose Columbia twice.

-My Great Furter, we are really sorry for the events occurred on earth. We deserved any punishment you decide for us. But I have to ask you something, my Queen. We'd like to talk to the earthling one more time. Please. We need to see her for a last time.

-Wow, Riff Raff, did you fall in love with her? - Incest was a crime in transsexual, so he nodded.

-Yes, Great Furter, I love her. I ask you please for a one more chance to see her and talk to her before you… decide her final punishment.

-Ok, I'll let you talk to her. Magenta, do you want to talk to your brother's little slut too?

Magenta uncovered her face, and nodded.

-Ok then, you'll be able to talk to her tomorrow at the beginning of the day. I give you one hour with her. Riff Raff, if you want to fuck your whore for the last time, it will be in front of your sister. – She gave them a cruel smile. – However, I'll not be surprised if you do it… you are disgusting. The two of you are disgusting. I'm leaving now; tomorrow my guards will come to take you to the dungeon. Do you know what dungeon is the 11th, don't you?

-Yes, Queen, the darkest dirtiest dungeon of your palace.

-Very good, Riff Raff. There is where your little alien whore is locked. I may see you for your final punishment. I have to think about it. Goodbye.

The siblings made a reverence to the Queen, and she left.

-Riff, vhy did you ask for seeing Collie? Do you have a plan or something?

-I'm sorry sister, I don't. I only thought you would like to say goodbye…

She began to cry loudly again, falling into his brother embrace. They fell to the ground. Riff Raff was sitting and Magenta was cuddling onto him, sobbing. He stroked her hair, a few tears came from his eyes.

-shhh, my darling, we'll come up with something. I love you

She couldn't even answer. They remained on the floor, crying.

* * *

**A/N: I'll try to update tomorrow. I have something in mind... maybe I'm killing Columbia. You are not reviewing, so I guess you don't read this or you have nothing to say... ;)**


	8. A tough day

-Wake up, people. You have a visit to the castle.- Two armed guards kicked softly Magenta and Riff Raff, who were still sleeping on the floor. They opened their eyes and stood up.

Their clothes were wrinkled and their hair was messy. Magenta's make-up was ruined. The guards guided them to the palace. They entered, scolded by the guards. They guided them downstairs, to a dark corridor, illuminated only with some torches. The corridor was long and the end of it couldn't be seen because of the darkness.

They walked through it for like 20 minutes. There were dungeons on the two sides, with thick rusty gates. The air was thick too, and it smelled musty. On the walls, there was a thin layer of mold. The whole place was terrifying. Magenta took her brother's hand. She was really scared, and she felt so bad for her friend Columbia. She was locked in that place for something she didn't do.

After a while, they reached the 11th dungeon. It was even worse than the others. It was darker, and the air was nauseating. The guards opened the door. The dungeon only had a bucket for Columbia to relieve herself, and nothing else. Columbia was cuddling on the floor, hugging her own knees. She had a scared face, and when she saw the siblings, her expression changed from fear to surprise.

-Columbia, Frank's servants requested to see you one more time. The Queen conceded that. You have an hour to speak, we'll close the door with all of you there, and after an hour, we will come back and guide the servants to Frank's castle. - The guard made a sign to Riff and Magenta to enter, and closed the door from the outside.

Magenta ran to hug her friend and began to cry. She had tried all the way not to cry in front of the guards, but she couldn't stop it anymore. Riff Raff was shocked. It was him who killed Frank, it was him who deserved that dungeon, not the poor groupie. He took two more steps and hugged the girls, who were cuddling on the floor.

-Collie, I'm so sorry. I am the one who deserves to stay stuck here, not you. What did you tell the Queen?- Columbia started to sob low, and tried to find the words to explain it.

-I….I…I wanted to help you. You were so nice to me… I told you I'd help you no matter what. And I told the Queen…I told her I killed Frank because he raped me, and you brought me to your planet for punishment, but we became friends and you changed your mind.

Magenta was looking at her with wide open eyes, she couldn't believe her friend. So brave for saying that.

-Collie, ve can't make you charge with this. They may kill you. The queen is figuring out hov to behave with aliens, because she doesn't vant a diplomacy trouble. Ve are telling them the truth, I'll never forget myself if you die for us.- Magenta told her, really serious. She couldn't let her do that. It was them who wanted so badly to come back that even murder was acceptable.

-No, Mags, I love you. And I have nothing else to live for. If they kill you, what am I supposed to do? This isn't my planet, and I don't know anybody. Even if they send me to earth, I have no friends and no family there beside you two. It's better if I let you live. You have each other, you love each other so much… -she started to cry again.

-Columbia, we will save you. We will make a plan, and you will be with us. I can't charge my murder to an innocent earthling.

-Brother, how are ve going to help her? Ve are stuck in that awful castle! Ve can't go out, or do anything!- Magenta yelled at him and felt bad immediately. She started to sob and hugged Columbia.

-Mags, I love you so much. – She kissed her friend's cheek, and stroked her hair. She missed that feeling. Magenta dried her own tears and kissed Columbia's forehead, then her nose, and then her mouth. It was a soft kiss. Columbia licked her lips, asking for enter her mouth with her tongue. Magenta parted her lips and their tongues began to fight roughly. Riff Raff was on his knees watching them, and began to caress Columbia's back, with his fingers going up and down slowly and making her shiver.

Riff Raff began to kiss Columbia's neck, and Magenta broke the kiss and began to undo the buttons of her brother's shirt.

-How much time do we have, darling?

-Half an hour I think, my sweet brother.

They stripped each other, caressed each other and kissed each other. The dungeon smelled awful, but they didn't care. This was their last time together. The hands ran hungrily on their bodies, between legs and on sweaty breasts. Their mouths covered every inch of exposed skin, licking every part of their bodies. They touched each other with lust and love, and fear, and sorrow. They were enjoying each other when they heard steps across the corridor.

-Let's get dressed, my pretty girls. Time to say goodbye. Collie, I promise I'll come up with something. And if I can't, I'm taking all the blame. I can't let you die for my crimes. If that happens, I want you to take care of Magenta. Do you hear me? – He cupped her face and looked at her eyes. Then he gave her a kiss on the nose. She nodded, unable to pronounce any word.

-Come on, criminals, time to go.- the guards opened the door, and guided them all the way back. Columbia started to cry, and Magenta fought her tears not to fall down in the way back, but she couldn't.

* * *

Columbia was in her dungeon, crying on the floor. She wanted to die, it wasn't worthy to spend any more second in that place, if she was going to die anyway.

She hadn't any food since she arrived there, so she was starving. Maybe they will kill her starving her to death.

About an hour later, the dungeon's door opened. It was a young guard, really cute. He maybe was about 25 years old, and had brown short hair and big brown eyes.

-Hey, you are the earthling don't you?- she nodded.- I've been sent here to give you some bread and water. You don't look like a murder… it's not like I know a lot of murderers… but you look so scared… - she didn't say a word, and grabbed the bread and began to eat it quickly.

- Wow, you're starving! What is your name?

-I'm Columbia.- she said in a low tone, strange compared to her previous high pitched voice.

-I'm Daniel, but you can call me Dan. Are you really so dangerous to keep you in the worst dungeon?

-I…don't know. I think I'm not.

-Ok, you don't look dangerous. Frank's servants came to see you, right?

- Yes, we are… friends.

-Oh. Hey, do you smoke? I know I shouldn't let you, but it's hard enough to stay here…

-yes, I smoke.

-Do you want some cigarette? I can stay with you while you smoke, in case other guards come. I can tell it is mine.

-Thank you, you are so nice, …. Dan.

He gave her a cigarette and a lighter. She lightened it and started to smoke. When she finished it, Dan went out. – I'm the guard of this part of the corridor. Well, your guard, there isn't more people in this wing of the dungeons. I will give you the bread and water. Maybe if you behave some more tobacco. I have to go, I could put myself in troubles speaking with you. Bye, Columbia, try to rest.

-Ok, you look nice. Thank you Dan.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the castle, Magenta was angry and worried about Columbia. She loved her, she of course loved her brother more. It just wasn't fair to lose one of them. She was pacing around the living room, while Riff was sitting on the couch.

-Genta, my love, come to sit with me. You're not going to fix anything doing that.

-I don't know how can you sit there and do nothing with Columbia locked in that horrible place!- she was mad at him, and at herself. She was losing Columbia twice. She wanted to walk around the beaches of her planet, see her friends again. And all she obtained was nothing. It was even worse than being on earth with their cruel master.

-Eh! Don't bitch with me, Magenta! I'm not to blame! You were ok with the plan, I killed Frank, but I did all for you! So don't try to blame me. I feel bad for Collie too, but you are not fixing anything behaving this way! - He yelled at her. He was mad at her, she couldn't blame him for all this mess. Riff Raff stood up and went upstairs, closing the door loudly.

Magenta sat down on the couch, angry and scared. Her beloved brother never was mad at her. He had a strong temperament, but he never used it with her. She remained there, sitting on the couch, staring at the walls.

Riff Raff was lying on the master's bed, thinking about his sister. She shouldn't behave that way with him. He had done everything in his life to make her happy, and she was ungrateful.

Magenta went to take a shower, she really needed one. He entered the bedroom to pick up some clean clothes, without looking at Riff Raff, still on the bed. He stared at her but didn't say a word. She went to the bedroom's bathroom, and turned on the hot water tap and closed the door. The bathroom began to fill with hot steam.

When she removed her bra, a few papers fell down to the floor. She had forgotten that they were there. She sat on the floor and began to read them, wearing only her panties. Tears started to fall from her eyes, and she began to sob, increasing the volume of her sobbing while she read the papers.

Riff Raff heard Magenta's sobs, and although he was angry with her, he went to the bathroom.

When he opened the door, he saw her sister almost naked, sitting on the floor with some papers on her hands, and crying while she read them.

-Hey, Genta, what happens? – He went down on his knees and stroked her face. She stared at him, opening her big green eyes, and didn't say a word.

Riff took a towel and wrapped her in it. He lifted her up and carried her to the bed. He sat on the bed, with his precious sister cuddling on him, and dried her tears.

-Tell me, my love, what is happening? And what are you reading?- she gave him one of the papers and he began to read:

_Hi, my most beautiful sister! How are you?_

_I'm so tired of working, but you know I do it for you. These three months away from you are being really tough, but I look at your picture every day and dream about the moment I'll see you again. When I come back, we will move from our parent's house, and live on our own. I want you to have the life you deserve, you are my little sister and also the love of my life. I would die if I couldn't see you anymore. I love you, always remember that. I will always love you. Forever yours, Riff Raff._

Riff Raff was shocked. He smiled slightly and took another paper from her sister's hand. She was looking at him, still with her eyes full of tears.

_ Hello, my darling! How do you do?_

_It's one week less to see you again! I'm really excited about seeing you. You can't imagine how much I miss you. I hope you think about me too! I love the house you saw, and it's near my work, so I will spent the less time possible away from you! Keep looking, any place where I can sleep with you will be great. I will never leave you again, I knew I loved you, but not so much! I hope you are having a good time with your friends, we will see each other soon, my love. I love you with all my heart and soul. Lots of kisses, Riff Raff._

Riff's eyes began to fill with tears, and he looked at her sister with love, seeing her smile and tears.

-Did you keep this letters all this time?- she nodded and smiled at him, surrounding his neck with her arms and smelling his scent. He kissed her lips.

-I can't believe you still have all the letters I wrote you when I went to Bisexual on that mission. I missed you so much, my darling sister.

-I vas all day thinking about you. I checked the mail three or four times a day. Mum said I vas obsessed with you. And she didn't know how true that vas!

He caressed her cheek and kissed her, rubbing her back up and down with strength. The towel fell to the floor, and he lay down on his back and put her in top of him. He caressed her almost naked body, kissing and biting her neck. She removed his shirt and kissed his chest. He rolled over her, and undid his trousers, putting them down with his underwear. Her panties followed the way to the floor soon. He thrust her and they began to make love, slow and in a romantic way. They climaxed and hugged, and almost instantly they fell asleep. It had been a tough day.


	9. The guard

**A/N: Two chapters in one day! you're welcome :)**

* * *

-Hey, Columbia, wake up. I have some food for you.

Dan had entered the dungeon, and was holding a tray with some bread and a bottle of water. Columbia awoke and looked at him. He gave her the tray.

-Also, I picked up some fruit. It's unhealthy to eat only bread…

-Thank you, Dan. What are they doing to me? Am I staying here forever?

-I don't know, the Queen had gone on a trip to meet some senators. She wants to do the things well. - His eyes darkened – But I think they plan to kill you, I'm sorry.

Columbia stared to the floor. If she was going to die, the sooner the better. That dungeon was awful and terrifying. The rats came to eat the leftovers of her bread. She was really scared.

-Do you want a cigarette? - She nodded, and Dan gave her one, lighting another for him. - You seem a nice person. Even I would say you look so young and naïve… I don't think you'd murder anyone. Did you kill Frank? - She didn't answer. – Come on, you can tell me. I'm not like the rest of these guards. My parents died in a ship accident, and I became guard because my dad was one and I hadn't any money. The Queen gave me this job, but I hate it.

-I didn't kill anybody, Dan.

-I knew it. I'm not asking you about who did it. But I'd like to ask you some other things. How did you meet Prince Frank?

-I lived in Denton. My parents were on Florida on holidays, and I was walking down the street. Frank was driving a pick-up truck and he ran over me and hit me accidentally. He took me to his castle and his servants took care of me. I fell in love with him and we had fun together for a while. Then, he forgot me and I discovered my parents weren't coming back from Florida. It wasn't a holiday, they left Denton on purpose. We fought a lot, but I never thought they would leave me back and begin a new life. I hadn't any place to go, so Frank let me stay with them.

-Oh. You shouldn't be here, then… well, I'll try to come to talk to you and give you some more food. I enjoy your company. I think you are really cute, and for being an earthling, you are pretty. – He smiled at her shyly, and she giggled. Dan was a handsome guy, and she really enjoyed their little chats.

* * *

Magenta woke up in his brother's embrace. She kissed his chest – are you avake, my love? – She whispered.

-mmm… five more minutes, sis.

She woke up and put on a satin black robe. She went downstairs and made coffee and toasts for them. She came back to the bed and Riff was awake, waiting for her.

-Is it apologies breakfast? - He grinned and took her hand, kissing it.

- Yes, brother, I'm sorry about our fight last night. I know you love me, it's only all this thing is too big for me. - She looked at him with a little shame in her eyes.

- It's ok, darling. Don't think about it. The best part of the fights is the reconciliation. - He took the tray, putting it on the bedside table, and hugged her sister, who was still standing up in front of him. He rested his head on her stomach, caressing her lower back.

- come back to the bed with me, Genta. We don't have anything else to do….

She put herself on top of him and they began to kiss. They made love and sat down on the bed.

-Now your apologies breakfast is cold, brother. - She laughed as he began to drink his cold coffee, making a disgusting face.

-It's worthy for morning sex, my dear.

* * *

Days were passing, and Riff and Magenta were still locked in the castle. Columbia was in that disgusting dungeon, but she at least had Dan to talk to. They talked a lot, and they were becoming friends.

One day, Dan came with a bottle of wine to the dungeon.

-Hey Collie, look what I stole from the palace! - He was laughing, and he also had a bag with cheese and bread.

-Dan! They could punish you if somebody notices!

-Bah, bullshit, nobody looks at what I do. And nobody comes to this part of the palace.

Dan sat down near Columbia and opened the bottle of wine. He passed it to Columbia. – Be my guest.

She drank a little, her eyes gleaming from the taste of the wine. – Wow! I don't remember last time I drank a wine so good!

They drank the entire bottle, and kept talking about their lives. Dan liked to ask lots of things about earth. It was an interesting topic for him, and Columbia enjoyed that.

Suddenly, they stayed quiet, looking at each other's eyes. Dan took Columbia's hand.

-Look, Columbia, you may think I'm drunk or I'm weird, but the truth is I've never met a Transylvanian I had feelings for, no man or woman. But I really like you. You are really beautiful and funny. I enjoy our talks, and since you're here I'm eager for come to work, only to see you. I understand if you don't feel the same about me, but I…. I think I'm in love with you.

Columbia made him shut up kissing him on the lips, and stroking his hair. He returned the kiss and went down to her neck, kissing it while he caressed her arms. Columbia moaned softly, and he stared at her eyes, full of love.

-Dan, I've been thinking the same a lot of time. You are a cute guy, really handsome and nice. My punishment is no longer that since you are here, and I love you too. You are a kind and sensitive man. And if they don't kill me – she swallowed saliva, trying not to think on that – I'd love to do other things with you.

He kissed her wildly and began to caress her cleavage. He removed her corset and her shorts, and she took off his shirt and began to unfasten his belt. Dan licked her stomach until the top of her knickers, and slipped a hand behind. Columbia moaned in pleasure to the touch of her lover. She didn't make love to anybody beside Magenta and Riff Raff in so much time.

Dan removed her panties and caressed her clitoris, while she was stroking him up and down. They removed the rest of their clothes and began to make rough love on the dungeon's floor.

When they finished, Dan got dressed and kissed her mouth.

-Collie, I'd love to repeat this. I will try to find a way to give you your freedom back. Trust me.

-I'd love that too. Also, I may have a plan…

* * *

Magenta was cleaning the castle a little. She was sooo bored of staying there… they should have stay on earth. It was bad, but not as bad as their current fate.

A guard entered the castle. Magenta got scared, they never came in.

-Hi, I'd like to talk to your brother and you. My name is Dan, I'm the guard of Columbia's dungeon.

-Hello, Dan. I'm going to look for my brother and bring him here.- Magenta went upstairs, worried about Columbia, and told her brother the situation. They both went downstairs to the living room, where Dan was waiting for them, sitting on the couch.

Dan told them about his affair with Columbia, and said he wanted to help them because he was madly in love with the pink haired earthling.

Magenta was happy for Collie, she finally found a man who loved her above anything. But she may not live for seeing it…

-Hey, listen, The Great Furter is travelling back from Bisexual. I had access to her ship, and I made some … fixings… on the ship. Let's simply say it's not able to come back.

Magenta and Riff Raff freaked out. They didn't know that guy, he was telling them things about Columbia, but he was a guard… they looked at each other and telepathically decided they weren't telling anything to him. They nodded to all the tall men told them.

-You will receive more news soon. I have access to this castle too, so I can come in whenever I want. You should trust me, I'm in love with Collie and she loves you two too much. I only want to make her happy.

Riff Raff glance's softened when he heard those last words. He understood him, he always wanted to make her sister happy. That was love about.

Three days later, Magenta and Riff Raff saw through their windows people on the streets yelling and plundering on the stores. Something was going on.

* * *

-The Queen is dead! – said Dan to Columbia, who jumped from the floor, startled for Dan's screams.

-And what does that mean, Dannie?

-Ehmm… I don't know yet. I have to go to the palace, they are crowning the new heir today.

-And who is the new king? Frank hadn't brothers or sisters…

-It's the Queen's cousin, Lord DeLordy.

-Oh…

-I'll come back with more news. By the way, I brought you this. – He gave Columbia some fruit, some juice and a blanket. He also had provided her with a comb, a mirror, toothbrush and toothpaste… Seeing Columbia locked there was broking his heart, so he treated to do her confinement a little more comfortable.- Bye, baby.- He kissed her and ran to the palace.


	10. A nice surprise

Dan came in the palace´s main room, where the crowning was taking place. He joined the other guards, at the right side of the room. DeLordy was in the middle, sitting on the royal throne. He was a fat man, with curly black hair. His face was covered with pockmarks, giving him a really disgusting look. His eyes were really small, with a mean look. He had really thin lips, with parted yellow teeth. He was a nasty disgusting man.

-Hello, my subjects. Due to the unexpected and sad death of our Queen, I'm assuming her chores from right now. I am now the new King of Transsexual, and you should obey me and serve me over all. I'm making some changes in the rules of our planet, you will be informed in due course. Now, you can retire yourselves. Long live the King.

-Long live the King! – repeated the guards and the rest of the people who were in the palace. DeLordy had invited to his crowning many important people from every point of the galaxy. He had waited years for this moment, and finally he was being King. He was glad about Frank's death. He never liked him, and with the death of her cousin, the Great Furter, there wasn't any obstacle for reining the planet.

When the crowning was over, Dan went to Frank's castle, to meet Magenta and Riff. He came in, and saw Riff Raff writing something on his notebook. Riff Raff lifted his eyes, and saw Dan.

-Hello, Dan. What's going on?

-I'll tell you, call your sister and bring her here.

Riff Raff went upstairs and found Magenta in the shower.

-Darling, Dan is here. He needs to talk to us.

-Ok, brother. Give me two minutes to vear something.

Riff nodded and went back to the living room. Magenta came five minutes later, with her hair still wet and wearing a black robe.

-Hello, Magenta. I've come here because as you must know the Queen is now dead. And DeLordy is taking her place.

The siblings gasped, and looked at each other with concern.

-I went to his crowning this morning, and he is right now the new King of Transsexual. I don't know exactly what's happening to you or to Collie, but I'll figure it out and come back to tell you something.

-DeLordy? – Riff Raff's eyes darkened, clenching his fists, digging his nails in.

-Yes, Lord DeLordy. I'll come back when I can. Bye.

Dan left the castle and went to his current position, the dungeons.

Riff Raff started to pace around the living room, with an angry expression, while Magenta was sitting on the couch, not knowing what to say.

-DeLordy, King of Transsexual! That filthy man! Do you remember when we began to work at the palace for the Furters? He treated us like trash! And he tried to sleep with you so many times… And now our fate depends on him. I can't believe this.

Magenta stood up and hugged her brother, kissing his chest.

-Calm down, love. Vhat is the vorst that could happen? I hate DeLordy too, he is gross. But maybe his crush on me vould be useful… I don't know.

Riff Raff pushed her sister off, and snapped: - Don't you dare to think about you and DeLordy! I would kill him with my bare hands if I knew he touched even one hair of yours! – his eyes were gleaming with rage. – Don't you dare to say that!

Magenta took his hand. – Hey, Riff, you know I vill never touch that bastard. – her voice was sweet. She kissed his hand and continued.- I only love you, I'm only saying that could be useful, but I'm not doing nothing, you don't have to vorry about that.

Riff's look softened, and Magenta kissed him, toying with his hair.

-I'm sorry, sister. I can't think about nobody touching you, but it's worse when we are talking of DeLordy. Let's wait for some more information. – he paused, and sat on the couch. Magenta sat in his lap, caressing his face. –But I'm going mad of being locked here. At least I have you, but this is a nightmare for me. I need to go out. I need to see our beloved moons, I need to walk along the shores holding your hand, and kiss you lying in the sand. I need to get out of here. – tears began to form in his eyes. It was time for Magenta to be the strong one.

-My darling, I feel the same. You know that. I want all those things too. Let's wait some more time. If nothing happens, we'll make a plan or kill ourselves together. Ve deserve happiness, my dearest brother. I love you. – she kissed his forehead, his cheek and his lips. He began to caress her spine up and down with one finger, while she straddled on him. She noticed his erection against her sensitive parts, and grinned. She was wearing her black robe, and nothing else.

He loosened the knot of her robe, uncovering her shoulders, and kissing one really slow. She moaned softly, stroking his hair and shivering. He looked at her bright green eyes, full of love and care. She lifted an eyebrow, asking for more.

-You tasted blood and you want more, sis? – he grinned and bit his lower lip. She attacked his mouth wildly, making him lay on his back, straddling on top of him. His tongue entered her mouth, while he completely untied the knot and removed the robe from her, throwing it to the floor.

He looked at her sister, now totally naked.

-you're amazingly beautiful, baby.

-I know, brother. How about you? – she smiled and removed his shirt, kissing his chest and kissing down until she reached the top of her trousers. She undid carefully the buttons of his fly, and managed to put them down. – Mmm… that's better. – she licked her lips and kissed him again.

-we're not in equal conditions I think, eh, sis? – he lifted his hips, putting down his black boxers. Magenta began to caress his growing bulge, and he groaned in pleasure.

She kissed him eagerly, and put him inside of her, moving her hips in slow circles. They both moaned at the feeling, it was outstanding.

-You need to trust me vhen I say you need to calm down, so I'm making love to you to hold that thought. – she whispered, not stopping her hips' movement.

-Oh, I love when you play the dominant one, darling. – he enjoyed the sight of her naked lover, riding him with pure lust. She began to lift up and down her hips, and both of them moaned at their complete union.

-Oh, Riff! – she quickened her movements, sweating a lot. Her body gleamed, turning her even more beautiful. Riff Raff was captivated with the sight and the feelings. He managed to roll over her, and they fell to the floor, where he was on top, now controlling the situation.

-You couldn't bear not to be in charge, my handsome brother?- she said between moans. He was making her feel breathless. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and returned the thrusts he was doing to her. Both of them sweaty, he fastened the movements and he came with a loud groan, squeezing his eyes and collapsing in top of her.

He kissed her lips, and put himself out of her. She cuddled on his chest, gasping: - That… vas… amazing…

They remained hugging on the floor, panting and still sweating.

* * *

Dan opened Columbia's dungeon door.

-Hi, Columbia. The new King wants to see you. He called also your friends, I don't know what he's thinking… but I was ordered to take you to him.

Columbia followed Dan through the dark corridors, and after a while walking, they reached the stairs, and went to the palace's main room, where DeLordy was, sitting in his throne.

Riff Raff and Magenta were there too, handcuffed as her, lying on their knees in front of the king. Dan made Columbia a sign to lie on her knees too. She did it.

-Well, well, well. We meet again, servants. – he smiled, showing his awful teeth. – How are you, Magenta? Even more beautiful than the last time I saw you. Time has treated you well. – he licked his lips, making Riff and Magenta put a disgusting face.

-And hello, Riff Raff. Did you take care of your precious sister? I bet she fucked the whole earth! Hahaha. – Riff Raff didn't say anything, trying not to spit him right on the face.

-So, this is Columbia, the girl who gave me the power to rule our planet! Nice to meet you, lady. I'm happy you killed Frank, I hated him. He was a selfish mollycoddle. Stay up, people. I don't like you like this, on your knees and handcuffed. Well, Magenta, dear, I would like to see you like that, only in other circumstances. – he laughed, as Riff Raff tightened his lips. He couldn't bear much more of this.

-I would like to give you the freedom. Only under some conditions: you should work for me at the palace. Riff Raff, you will be my handyman, I hope better than you were for Frank. Magenta, darling, you'll be my domestic. I hope you and I can make a deal soon, and I'll give you a promotion. And Columbia, I don't know what you can do, but I like to have earthling groupies, so you will help Magenta and Riff Raff in their chores.

-I don't believe a word about your story, but I don't care. Frank is dead and I'm the king. That's all that matters to me now. Guards, remove the handcuffs. I need one of the guards to volunteer for showing them the palace and guide them to their chores. Any? If there aren't volunteers, I'll pick myself.

-I volunteer, your highness! – everybody turned to look at Dan. Columbia's eyes were gleaming. She missed him.

-Ok, your name is?

-Dan, your highness.

-Ok, Dan. Guide them to their rooms. – DeLordy gave Dan three keys. – I will go to talk to them this afternoon.

Dan guided them to the rooms. they went to the end of the palace, to a light blue corridor with three doors.

-These are your rooms, guys. You are very lucky the new King let you come here. I'm sure it will be better than before. Specially for you, Collie.

-Riff, ve aren't sleeping together?

- You know what people think about incest, Genta. I'll try to go to your room every night. I love sleeping with you.

-Ok, brother. I can't sleep without your arms around me… - she smiled and kissed him on the lips. It was a long passionate kiss.

-hey, guys! Cut the crap! – Columbia laughed and came to her new room, holding hands with Dan. – I can't believe we're doing it on a bed!

He laughed and pushed her to the bed, kissing her neck, while she laughed too.

* * *

A young servant came to their rooms, and knocked the three doors, saying out loud: -hey, you new people, the King requires your presence.

They dressed and came out. Magenta and Riff were in the same room, and Columbia was with Dan in her room. They came to the main room and reverenced to DeLordy.

-I made you come because I didn't specify the conditions of your work. You are forced to work here for five months. I'm being nice to you for giving me the throne, so you'll have two days off a week, and this is the salary. – he made the young servant give them a folded piece of paper. They opened, and looked at each other. It couldn't be true. They had passed from being locked to have a decent salary and days off!

-Also, I hope you behave well. I'm trusting you, and giving you a chance. I hope you don't disappoint me. Understood?

-yes, sir.

-Now, begin your chores. Dan will explain everything to you.

They followed Dan through a corridor and he explained them what to do the way DeLordy wanted.

* * *

**A/N: I'm tired of writing about their confinement. They will soon enjoy their planet! yay! I want you to review, please! come on, it takes two minutes!**


	11. The moon-drenched shores

Dan was explaining Magenta, Riff Raff and Columbia their assigned chores.

-Well, so, Magenta, you'll do the cleaning and cooking; Riff Raff, you will repair anything that breaks, and join the scientists in their experiments; Columbia, you will help Magenta with the cleaning, and some days, you will cook earthling food. The King wants to taste it. So, let's work, guys.

-And what is your current job now? I'm not in the dungeon anymore, do you have to stay there yet?

-No, Collie, my love; my job now is staying in the palace as a guard, and check on you and make sure you are behaving well. – He winked at Columbia, who giggled. – You have a free hour for lunch, so I'll meet you at the servants' dining room and I'll have lunch with you. See you then.

He kissed Columbia and bowed Riff and Magenta.

Riff, Magenta and Columbia began to explore the palace. It was really beautiful, compared to Frank's castle where they had lived for many years. It was really clean, and decorated with an exquisite taste. The carpets were light blue, the walls were cream tiles, and the furniture were antiques, in a dark brown color. It was beautiful. They toured the long corridors, admiring their new "home". Their eyes were wide open, and they signaled things smiling. After a while, they started working. Their hour for lunch was relaxed, with Dan joining them. The food was good, it wasn't like the King's food, but really good enough for servants.

The rest of the day was good, and they were relieved of their chores at ten. They went to their rooms, and took a shower. Every room had a private bathroom. Columbia and Dan were at Collie's room, and Magenta and Riff Raff went to their respective rooms.

Magenta was filling the tube to take a bath, relaxing and singing a famous Transylvanian lullaby while she removed her clothes.

_I feel the heat from your skin and the stubble on your chin, you're no good_

-You're no good! – She gasped, and turned to the door. Riff Raff was there, admiring her singing and looking at her with love in his eyes. She smiled and approached to him.

-Vhat are you doing, my darling brother, sneaking in my bathroom while I'm stripping myself?

She widened her smile and surrounded his neck with her arms, bringing her face closer to his. His heart began to beat faster. He looked at her perfect mouth, her perfect lips and a shiver went down through his spine.

-You didn't invite me to your room, so I invited myself. – He grinned and kissed her, biting softly her lower lift. She rolled her eyes, toying with him.

-Vell, my dear brother, do you want to take a bath with me? – She tightened her arms, while he circled her thin body with his.

-I'd love to.- he smiled and kissed her again. Riff came into the tube, sitting down and opening his legs, leaving a place for her beautiful sister. She sat between his legs, resting her back against his chest. He hugged her, breathing her hair and kissing her head. She turned around to face him, and they shared a deep long kiss. They relaxed there, and washed each other with no hurry.

The week passed nice. They did their work during the day and at night they relaxed and enjoyed their partners.

Riff Raff sneaked to Genta's room every night to sleep with her and make her love.

It was Friday night, they had the weekend off. Riff Raff and Magenta were at Genta's bed. Riff Raff was stroking her hair while she lied on his chest. They were talking about all the things they wanted to do that days off. They also had the Friday night off, but they were too tired to go out, so they had decided to rest and wake up early on Saturday.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

-Magenta, my dear domestic, can I talk to you?

That disgusting voice was recognizable for both. It was Lord DeLordy, the King of Transsexual.

-Riff, hide in the closet – she whispered, and put on her black robe to open the door. Riff hid in the closet, hoping he didn't find them together.

Magenta opened the door, -what the fuck do you want – she thought. But instead, she smiled and said – yes, my King? How could I help you?

-I didn't know if you have left the palace yet. Sit here with me, Magenta. – He sat down on the bed and tapped a spot near him for her.

- How is everything going on?

- Fine, your highness. Ve are really pleased of your compassion with us. Ve like living here in your palace.

He began to caress her shoulder, and sat nearer her.

-I was thinking… you must have such a sexual tension accumulated… - he caressed her cheek. She gasped and tried to move away. – You're not having sex with nobody now, don't you?

- No, your highness, I'm not. But I'm not looking for that, either.

-You're not like that disgusting brother of yours. He is so ugly, so bad-shaped… - he began to laugh loud. Riff Raff was in the closet, wanting to go out and punch him right in the face. His blood was boiling through his veins. – I find him disgusting and gross. Don't you find him that?

She swallowed saliva, looking at the floor and knowing that words hurt her more than her brother. – Yes, my King, he is disgusting and gross. I don't know how that filthy creature can be my brother, flesh of my flesh. – She couldn't believe she said that. She was fighting against her tears not to run out of her eyes.

-Good girl. – He took her chin. – well, Magenta, beautiful woman. Think about what I've said. I'm not forcing you to anything… for the moment. But your life would be much better with me… you know that. Think about it, darling. – He stood up. – Good night.

He went through the door. Magenta hated herself for saying that. When the steps of the King were far enough, Riff Raff came out of the closet, with tears on his eyes.

-How could you! I can't believe it. –he yelled at her, with anger in his voice. He put on his shirt and ran away, making a huge sound closing the door.

-Vait, brother! Please! Come here! – She screamed desperately, crying loud. She crumbled on the floor, burying her face on her hands.

Columbia opened the door, scared about the screams.

-Hey, Mags! – She ducked and hugged Magenta. – What happened? I heard you two yelling! Hey, hey, baby, look at me!

-. The King came in… and he told me … and I said… and he left! He hates me Collie! And I deserve it!.- She said between sobs.

Columbia stroked her hair. –Come to the bed, explain me what happened.

They sat on the bed, Magenta still crying, and explained everything to Columbia. Columbia didn't know what to say.

-Mags, baby, you should go to find him. Explain everything to him. I know you don't think that horrible things you said. I've never seen in my entire life a biggest love than yours. Dress yourself and go. Come on!

She nodded and started to dress. She wore Riff's favorite black dress and left the castle.

Riff Raff was in a bar, drinking scotch. Some of his tears were falling at the glass. When he had had three scotches, he went to the beach. He sat in a cliff, their favorite spot when they were kids. He lighted a cigarette and stared at the sea. Memories came to his head: the first time he took her little sister to the beach; a little red-haired excited about the white sand and dark ocean. Their first kiss; how he told her he loved her more than anything; their last night before they went to earth. How she was crying and he reassured her everything was going to be right.

He heard steps behind him. He didn't turn to see who it was. He imagined who it was.

-Riff, please, listen to me. Let me explain. – She was clearly altered. She sat near him, without touching him.

-I don't want to listen. You were pretty clear back in the palace. Leave, please. – His eyes kept staring at the sea. His voice was cold. His heart was broken.

-Riff, please. You know I could never think that things about you. I was only protecting us. I don't want to be caught and separated for life. I love you! – She began to sob again. – You are beautiful, clever, caring, sensitive, you are every woman's dream! And you are mine. I'm not giving up on you. Don't talk to me if you don't want, but I would never love anybody besides you.

His expression softened, but he was still heart-broken.

-If I wouldn't be in the closet… maybe you would have make more things with the King. – His words caused so much pain, his voice broke while he said them.

-No! You know I'll never do anything vith no one, and vith DeLordy! No vay. I thought you knew how much I love you.

-I thought you loved me, until I heard you say that things about me. – His expression went cold again. He stared at the sky, the violet sky lightened by the two moons of their beautiful planet.

-No! Riff! Look at me – she took his chin and forced him to look at her. -I knew you were here. Do you remember the first?

_It was Riff Raff's graduation from high school. He was seventeen, and Magenta was fifteen. She gave him a graduation gift, a bottle of scotch with a black ribbon, and a note:_

_"My dearest brother! Congrats! You're getting old! Just kidding. This present is for sharing, so meet me at the beach at midnight. Love you, Genta"._

_Riff went with his classmates to celebrate, and at midnight he went to the beach, with the scotch on his hand. He didn't see anybody, and suddenly Magenta came from nowhere screaming: Congrats brother! She jumped onto his arms, making both fall to the sand. He smiled and hugged his sister. She was becoming so beautiful… too beautiful indeed. He couldn't look at her without blushing. They drank and laughed, and when the bottle was empty, he began to speak:_

_-My lovely little sister, you are really beautiful. I love you so much… _

_- Yes, I know that brother! I love you too!_

_-But I don't love you the way I should. – He felt embarrassed. If she freaked out about that, everything will be torn forever. Her eyes widened, and a slight smile formed in her lips._

_-I love you more than like a brother. I want to hold you in my arms forever. I want to share everything with you. I…_

_She cut his words kissing his lips softly. He responded the kiss. He dreamed about kissing those lips since so much time… and they were just as he had imagined. Soft, velvety, delicious. He put her sister on top of him and they remained there, kissing and caressing each other all night._

-Of course I remember. I told you I would always love you. You told me you would never leave me, you told me I was and would always be the most important thing on your life. You told me I was your constant.- Riff eyes were full with sadness. He wanted to go back to those days, those days they were child, sharing the purest love. But that wasn't going to happen.

-I still think the same things. I still can say I'm not going to leave you never. You are mine. – She emphasized the word mine. – I still can say I love you and you are my constant. Don't forget that, please. If you want me to go away, I'll do it, but I will always feel the same for you that that first day. You can't ask me to change that.

He took her sister in his arms, and held her against his chest, tears were still falling from his eyes. She lifted up her face, kissing him softly, with tenderness. They melted in each other mouth, their bodies joined in the sand.

-I would never ask you to leave, my love. If you were not with me, I'd kill myself. Life has no sense without you. You hurt me deeply with those words. I don't know if I could look at the King at the face without the desire of killing him, make him feel as bad as I did. I love you too much. And you are too beautiful for me. That's my penitence.

-I love you. You are amazing. And you aren't anything of what I said before. I'm really sorry. DeLordy is gross and disgusting, not you. You are the love of my life. I love you.

Both were crying. That love words were too much to their sanity. They kept kissing, and made sweet love under the moons of their planet, hearing the ocean, on the white sand. This was where they belong.

* * *

**A/N: Read and review pleaseeee!**


End file.
